


Incredibles: Poolside Fun

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3offered me the basic premise for this one.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Poolside Fun

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) offered me the basic premise for this one.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

The Metroville public pool (one of them anyways) was a great place to relax on a hot and sunny summer day.

As such, it was where the Parr children had chosen to spend the day, even inviting Kari along when they saw the poor thing sweating on her front lawn, trying to beat the heat outside while her air conditioning was on the fritz inside.

And so that where they were now, the kids in their gender appropriate changing areas as they got their swimsuits on.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Jack-Jack to the pool?” Kari asked. “He is a baby, what if he ends up under the water?”

“Don’t worry, he’s got floaties.” Violet responded while tossing off her t-shirt and dropping down her jeans to reveal a pair of purple boyshort panties and a matching bra. “Also, we kinda found out last week that he can grow gills.”  Undoing her bra and letting it fall to ground to reveal her breasts (each one just big enough to fill out one her hands), the raven-haired girl bent over as she removed the last of her bottoms from her ample buttocks.

Removing her own shirt and undershirt, Kari’s eyes widened for a moment. “Seriously? He’s still showing more powers?” Undoing her jeans, she pulled them down to reveal a heart patterned pair of pink panties.

Get out the red bikini she’d gotten for the summer, Violet put it on while explaining, “Well, Edna was pretty sure that was just a natural extension of his shapeshifting. Although how he KNEW to form gills or what gills even are is still anyone’s guess.” For a baby, he was surprisingly skilled at picking up on things.

Which, in hindsight, was probably ANOTHER power related to his seemingly unending pool of abilities.

As she slid off her underwear, Kari nodded. “I swear, I am SO glad you guys started leaving him with Edna for babysitting. I don’t think I could survive watching him again.”  Getting out and putting on her baby blue tankini and the high waisted matching bottoms that went with it, Kari received a chuckle from her BFF in response.

-

When the girls stepped out of the changing room, they were quickly greeted by Dash and Jack-jack exiting the other one, Dash wearing a pair of red swim trunks and a pair of swim goggles pulled down around his neck while jack-jack had on a waterproof red onesie and floaties.

“Alright you two,” Violet began, “and by you two, I mean Dash.”

“Hey!”

“Try not to cause us any trouble here.” she said. “I’d like to actually relax for once.”

“You can say that again.” Kari muttered.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dash said, picking up Jack-Jack and strolling away with the baby to the other side of the pool.

With a roll of her eyes, Violet headed over to the deeper side of the pool. Kari followed behind her, asking, “Uh, should we maybe be a little more worried?”

“Well, it’s not like they can pants us or pull on our underwear while we’re in swimsuits.” Violet replied, failing to realize that her swimsuit would still be fair game.

Whispering to his little brother, dash asked, “Ready for Operation Pull, little bro?” The infant, not understanding anything more than that this plan would bring amusement, nodded.

-

Violet sighed as she floated on her back in the pool, feeling refreshed. “Now this is how you spend a hot day.” Raising up an arm, she let more water drip down from it onto her body.

Unbeknownst to her, the strings on the back of her bikini top were slowly becoming undone by a telekinetic force. Once fully undone, that was when a certain speedster made his move.

At lightning fast speed, he swam by her, making a big splashing wave that hit Violet (not to mention a few other now confused pool-goers along the way).

Rolling over on the water in response, she put up a quick barrier, keeping most of the water off of her. “Grrr…” It didn’t take a genius for her to know what (or rather who) caused that.

As the water stopped and her dropped, she crossed her arms in annoyance and, after a moment, was surprised when she felt only skin on her chest.

Glancing down, she let out an “EEP!” Dropping lower into the water, she turned invisible to hide herself better. Although her bikini bottoms were still visible, they weren’t going to be noticed under the water.

Her now invisible eyes glanced around above, looking for where her top had gone. To her surprise, she saw it had somehow gotten to resting about a foot outside the pool.

“Of course.” she muttered. Slowly, to avoid making any obviously human ripples in the water, Violet swam over to the edge of the pool.

Placing her invisible arms on the edge, she pulled herself up and reached for her top only for it to suddenly be gone as a breeze past by her.

“What?” Then, for half a moment, she felt a small weight on her back, one that a certain blonde boy had gotten her unfortunately used to, before she felt her bikini bottoms receive a harsh pull wedging them up her crack and exposing her cheeks. “NYYGH!” At the same time, an invisible force pulled her forward out of the pool as the pain in her crack caused her to turn visible again.

Her shout of discomfort drew eyes over to her location and there was a brief silence as eyes around the pool fell on the topless girl.

Then there was a wolf whistle followed by a shout of “Woo!” before a few more joined in and other started laughing.

Face quickly going bright red, Violet covered her chest with her arms and rushed off to the girls’ changing room.

Seeing her friend’s predicament, Kari started to get out of the pool to go after her, but suddenly felt a telekinetic pull lifting up the back of her own bikini bottoms. “NYGH!” Then a pull straight back making her fall into the water. “OWIE!- Pfff…” Splashing about  the water, the girl soon righted herself and resurfaced.

Grabbing onto the ledge of the pool, Kari pulled herself out of the water. However, after doing so, she soon heard a whistle followed by Dash’s voice shouting, “Hey check it out! Another naked girl!”

 _Oh please no…_ Looking down as her face began to redden, Kari saw that her bikini bottoms were gone. “Eep!” Amid the renewed laughter, Kari rushed off to the changing room after Violet.

Meanwhile, Dash offered his hand up for a high five that Jack-Jack returned while having his own giggles over the embarrassment of the two girls.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml767538796']=[] 


End file.
